The Batter
Summary The Batter is an unfeeling, powerful entity created with the sole purpose of purifying the zones of OFF, working through any obstacle standing in the way of destroying the world's impurities and purifying the zones. He is very direct about his intentions and typically doesn't speak more than needed. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least High 4-C Name: The Batter / Le Batteur Origin: OFF Gender: Male Age: 'Unknown, appears to be somewhere in his 20s '''Classification: '''Unknown, although confirmed to be non-human (He is one of two direct creations of Hugo, alongside The Queen), Savior, Purifier, possibly Baseball Player '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, stealth (walks unnaturally silently, as stated by an NPC), skilled bat wielder and expert puzzle solver, capable of damaging incorporeal beings (ghosts and specters), healing and elemental/energy attacks with Competences, abstract attacks, able to perceive and attack abstracts, can purify "zones" not under the care of a "guardian", appearance seemingly changes based on the perspective of the individual, some concept art depicts him being able to stretch and morph parts of his body, fourth wall awareness '''Attack Potency: Planet level (Capable of damaging and defeating the Zone guardians, who each created sections of inhabitable Zone of this size from nothing, as well as Enoch, who simply sustained Zone 3 by staying alive) | '''At least Large Star level', likely '''higher ' (Defeated the Queen, who passively and casually sustained and created all the zones and recreated the entire world from nothing, which when measured in The Nothingness, are as large as several stars) Speed: '''At least Subsonic''' (Comparable in movement speed of a bullet train fairly early on) with Speed of Light reflexes and combat speed (Capable of perfectly navigating the twists and turns in the Nothingness and of stopping instantly exactly where he wants to, where everything travels at the speed of light) | Hypersonic+ (Ran up a titanic chimney fast enough to reach the clouds in only a second or so) with Speed of Light reflexes and combat speed, FTL combat speed while using the Ashley Bat (The Ashley Bat allows him to attack twice as fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50+ (Pushed around various metal slabs with a similar size to him, repeatedly fought and overpowered numerous specters, including a gigantic flying whale of this size) | Likely at least Class K+ (Is likely at least equal in strength to the massive Enoch, who is this strong by virtue of size alone) Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XTJ+ Durability: Planet level (Capable of taking hits from the Zone guardians who created and sustained with their life force one zone) | '''At least Large Star level', likely '''higher' (Tanked hits from the Queen, who sustained and created all the zones) Stamina: At least Superhuman, can seemingly fight unimpaired without rest and through injury Range: '''Extended melee range with bat, Multi-Planetary with Competences and Purification '''Standard Equipment: His Add-Ons, Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon (3 separate rings that fly around the batter and preform various jobs during the game, they are very clearly defined as equipment; They will continue fighting even after the batter is downed, and have stats only slightly below The Batter himself), various bats (the strongest being the Ashley Bat, whose attacks have the Metal and Meat elements. Attacks twice per hit, increased accuracy and 10% critical hit chance), Neil Tunic (Increase Evasion), Golden flesh (Restores CP, although the batter has a limited number of them), Fortune Ticket (Restores HP, although the Batter has a limited number of them), Joker (Revives a party member, although again it's limited; the ring Add-Ons can also use them), Other items Intelligence: Quite High, although Unknown in its exact scope (Could apparently solve all the game's puzzles with ease, but chooses to have the player try to figure it out for themselves, is capable of using tricks to place himself at an advantage, such as running away from Enoch to tire him out) Weaknesses: 'Usually wishes for the player to make most difficult decisions for him (the player is canon in OFF), although he sometimes makes decisions for himself. Is bluntly honest and straight-forward about who he is and what his mission is, which sometimes gets him into trouble. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Competences (OFF's version of spells and magic) '''Note: His transformation into the "Bad Batter" is not technically a shift in his appearance or power, only in the player's perception of him, though it does nonetheless seemingly heal him to full health. (Possibly a gameplay mechanic? There's nothing suggesting that it is so, however...) Key: Early-game | End-game Others Notable Victories: Morgoth (Lord of the Rings) Morgoth Profile Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell Profile Deus (Asura's Wrath) Deus Profile Notable Losses: Overlord Laharl (Nipponverse) Overlord Laharl Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:OFF Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Healers Category:Mace Users Category:Element Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Light Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4